chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Hawthorne
Blake Hawthorne is a main/recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. He is 17 years old and is a witch. Blake is a member of the Asheville Coven. He is the older brother of Owen Hawthorne. Appearance Blake has deep grey eyes. He has dark brown hair, but he shaves it very short. Blake likes to keep a mohawk style. Although he has a naturally pale complexion, even spending a few hours in the sun will turn him tanned. He does not resemble his brother in the slightest. Blake's style is quite simple, normally comprising of either denim or leather. Blake is both tall and muscular, standing at 6ft 1 and he is very toned. Personality Deep down, Blake is a sweet and caring man. He does not surpress this side of him, but simply chooses to show a much less emotional side of him. He acts very tough and is often making sarcastic remarks. Despite everything, he is very open about himself and refuses to be someone else. He is quite a lucrative liar. He is not the brightest guy, and what intelligence he does have, he puts towards ideas that are far from sensible. He can be quite arrogant and cocky, but is generally very likeable. Because of his appearance, he is often labelled as bad news, an image he likes and often plays to. Family & Relationships *Father - Robert Hawthorne *Mother - Gabriella Johnston (deceased) *Step-mother - Anna Hawthorne *Younger brother - Owen Hawthorne Zep Ryecroft Both Zep and Blake are very similar people. The two have never dated, but have always been in a similar social circle since middle school. They both became good friends with both found out they were members of the coven and have always been very close. Their relationship is strange as the two often sleep together but neither have real intimate feelings for the other. Both would easily consider the other their best friend. Etymology Blake is an English name meaning both "Dark" and "Bright" which is quite contradictory. Both he and his brother's names were chosen after the surnames of famous poets, his being William Blake. He has no middle name. Hawthorne is an old English topographical surname meaning "person who lives by a hedge of hawthorn". It also refers to the hawthorn tree and can mean "where trees grow". Brief History Blake was born in February and he was only 15 months old when his brother, Owen, was born. The two have always been quite close, Blake feeling protective over his brother despite being only a year older. Their parents divorced when Blake was 2 years old. Their childhood was generally happy and Blake and Owen have always lived with their father. The divorce was quite civil, however the two reconciled and dated for a year when Blake was five. The two were engaged to be re-married when his mother was killed in a hit and run accident. Blake was twelve when his father remarried. Blake has always been a below average student and has struggled through his first two years of highschool. Blake was in his sophmore year when he discovered he was a witch and has been a member of the Asheville Coven ever since. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters